super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SolZen321/Evil Empire Generator
As almost as iconic as the Super Robots themselves are the villains they fight which often come in the form of evil organizations, or empires, which produce the monster-of-the-week. For ease, the design part is going to limited to near human beings. If you want to a more alien creature, try using this . Background Nature First let's figure out what the heroes will be fighting first. #Aliens #Underground Civilization: #Underground Reptile People: #Mad Science Brood: The creation of some mad scientist. Leader What sort of leader are we dealing with. 'Leader' being the first figure of authority from the villains the hero deals with. This list for the nature of the leader's position and how much power they hold. #Emperor: The leader holds absolute Power #King: They hold great power, but have lords to deal with. #Dark Council: There is no single leader but a council #President: The leader is elected from among them. #General/Admiral: The leader rules by control of the military #Commander: Similar to King, the leader shown is not actually in control of the whole civilization #Scientist: They are lead by the smartest among them. #Hivemind: There is no single leader, they are a hivemind. Goal #Conquest: They want to conquer, they want the land or planet for some reason. #Genocide: They want to wipe out the protagonist's faction, down to the last man. Why? Pick a reason, could be as simple as the evil empire are just jerks like that. #Colonization: Conquest and genocide are not the goals but the means to colonisation #Criminal: This is less a government and more a criminal organization. #Seek Power: There is some manner of power they want that the protagonists stand in the way off. #Political Rivals: They are political rivals with the protagonist's faction, which lead to this war. Technology #Retro: 80's blocky, large computers and glowing lights with no real discernable purpse. #'Futuristic': Sleek, smooth, a bit plastic, a lot of chrome. #Biomechanical: ##Cybernetic: There is a mix of circuits and organic material, usually in distinct places. ##Technorganic: The electronic and the organic are entirely blended together. ##Wood: The material looks to be plant based or made from wood, at least at first glance. ##Fungal: #Industrial: Large blocky wonders of brute force, with grated floors, and built more for function and durability than design. #Alien: The design is perhaps metal, but with organic and strange curves. #Crystaline: The technology is crystal based or makes heavy use of crystals. Style of Technology #Star Wars: They have blasters, space ships, shields, and FTL. Much of their technology is similar or has counterparts to Earth Technology. #Star Trek: While the purpose of their tech is still recognizable, they have advance and sophisticated technology like teleporters and replicators. #Arcane: The technology method of operation may not be obvious from the human perspective. Perhaps they use crystal, or their designs have a strange aesthetic to them. #Ancient: Their technology gives the feeling of old, being seemingly made of stone and/or crystal. #Near Future: Their technology looks a few decades ahead of ours, or looks that way. Government #Totalitarian: The government holds absolute authority over its citizens, be it a Communist, Socialist or pure Fascist regime. #Theocratic: The species are ruled by its Clergy. #Plutocractic: The richest rule, or the banks, corporations etc. #Technocratic: Rulers are decided by who the smartest in the group is, usually the most educated or technical experts #Democratic: Rulers are elected by popular vote and kept in power the same way. #Autocratic: Ruled by a single person (on paper) usually a king or similar such title, that is often passed down by bloodline. #Stratocratic: Ruled by the military. #City States: The species is not ruled by one government but several nations or city states, maybe even the colonies. For each state you can role this chart. #Timocratic: Ruled by honored, which usually means the oldest in society. #Reroll. Appearance Near Human Attire #Jumpsuit: They wear what resembles a jumpsuit. #Star Trek: A cross between a military uniform and shirt and pants. #Asymetrical: Just because #Uniform: They were a military uniform #Starbarian: They look more crude than they actually are. #Other: Choice an appearance of your choice. Near Human Skin Color Roll for 2 or 3 options of skin color. #Brown #Pale #Black #Red #Blue #Yellow #Green #Purple #Multi Hued: Roll a D4 and roll. As many times as the number you get is the number of colors on your alien. The order of prevalence of colors depends on the order of the colors you get. Roll your D12 again for each olor. #Metallic: Roll a D4 ##Silver/Chrome ##Gold/Bronze ##Gunmetal Black ##Odd hued metal: Pick another color like blue, green etc #Clear Complexion: Your alien is shockingly Caucasian. #Other. Near Human Hair Color Roll a D10 #Black #Brown #Red #Blonde #Metallic: Roll a D4 ##Silver/Chrome ##Gold/Bronze ##Gunmetal Black ##Odd hued metal: Pick another color like blue, green etc #Green #Blue #Purple #Roll for 2 #Other Near Human Options Roll for 2 with a d12 #Forehead Ridges: #Tusks #Pointed Ears #Nose Ridges #Head Tendrils: These tendrils could be either the same color as their skin, or different. #Black Eyeballs: Their eyeballs, not to be confused with their irises, are all black. #Claws #Horns #Angular Features: Pointed chin, downward slanted eyebrows and eyes. Think the Vulcans from Star Trek or High Elves from Elder Scrolls #Neck Frills: #Long limbs: #Large eyeballs: While not large to the point of obscene their eyes are noticably larger than a human's. Near Human Eye Colors Roll for three options. The prevelance of each color is based on the order in which they were rolled. Roll a D10 #Red #Blue #Green #Yellow #Brown #Black #Purple #Metallic: Roll a D4 ##Silver/Chrome ##Gold/Bronze ##Gunmetal Black ##Odd hued metal: Pick another color like blue, green etc #Grey #Prismatic Category:Blog posts